Fellowship Journal Entries
by DiamondOfNight
Summary: This is my take on what characters in LOTR may be thinking during The Fellowship of The Ring. Written as one-shot journal entries. Will include multiple points of view.
1. Gandalf's Entry

Gandalf's Entry:

October the 24th in the House of Elrond:

Here I am, in the House of Elrond. It has been some time since I last walked these halls, and many dangers ago. To think I had ever trusted that fool, Saruman. But I was blinded by a false sense of security, and he was blinded by greed. Frodo should not have tarried so long in the Shire. I should have gone back, I should have been his guide. At least Aragorn was there for them. But alas, my thoughts wander and jump with no clear path. Perhaps I shall sort out my thoughts and start at the beginning.

It was in the year that the White Council drove the evil presence out of Mirkwood that Bilbo found the ring. It settled ill with me, and was strangely foreboding. I had no base for my suspicions though, so I told Bilbo nothing. Saruman sometimes spoke of the rings, for he had spent many years studying the enemy. He had said the One Ring was lost for good, and we need not worry on it. That was where I first went wrong. Trusting his empty promises. I suppose I didn't want to believe the shadow in the East was growing, and so my mind grabbed at this feeble comfort.

Time passed, and I began to wonder again. Bilbo did not seem to age, and I well knew that Rings of Power kept death at bay. Bilbo said he felt stretched, I began to worry about him. It was the night of his 111st birthday party that I knew I had to do more research. He had been planning this trick for ages, he would hold a huge party and at the end of the speech he would simply, disappear. He of course used the ring to do this. I had agreed to it, but as the time came closer I became anxious. When the time truly came I added some of my own fireworks to make it less suspicious and more like a trivial magic trick. The first time true alarm set in was at Bilbo's parting. He left everything to Frodo, including the ring he said. When the time to hand the ring over had come however, he was not himself. It was as if he were possessed. A niggling of fear and doubt crept to the back of my mind, and there it sat.

For 12 long years I gathered information and tracking Gollum, the ring's former bearer. I stopped in fairly often to see how Frodo was holding up. Then I didn't see him for a few years. During that time is when I knew. Frodo was keeping the One Ring. Back in Hobbiton I explained everything to him. Frodo took it all remarkably well. Hobbits will never cease to amaze me. He's a sturdy fellow, Frodo. We decided that he must leave, the Shire was no longer safe with the Dark Lord now aware of his presence. Sauron would be sending his servants after the ring. I told Frodo that he needn't be hasty, but pretty soon he should be on the move. We devised a scheme as to how he would get away. I promised I would be back in time to go with him, and then I left again.

A while later I was in Bree when I came across Radagast the Brown, another of my order. He told me grave news of the Nazgûl awakening, the Nine were now loose and asking about the Shire. Sauron had learned of Bagginses. Radagast bore a message from Saruman, stating if I was in need of help he could give it, but I must come quickly. The news of the Nine was urgent indeed, and instead of going to see Frodo, I left a message to be sent to him. Except messages don't do much good when not sent. Because of this Frodo did not leave in time, and his journey here to Imladris was haunted every step of the way by the Nine Ringwraiths.

I uncovered Saruman's treason when I made haste to Orthanc, hsi fortress, also called Isengard. That loathsome creature! Just thinking of it makes my blood boil. And he had the audacity to say I was being unwise! He's mad, no one can control the Ring. It will corrupt them, overpower them. It's lucky I told Radagast to speak with his beast-friends to be on the lookout. Otherwise Gwaihir of the Eagles of the Mountains would not have found me and borne me to Edoras, home of the horselords. It seems no one can be trusted these days. My heart despairs when I look on Middle Earth, Age of Men. Men are weak. Rohan is already falling to Saruman's lies. I fear for Middle Earth's fate.

Now here I am, having just seen Frodo for the first time in too long. I followed him when I escaped from Orthanc, but our paths never crossed, for I could not track him in the Wild with a Ranger such as Aragorn guiding them. Frodo seems to be recovering well, which gladdens my heart greatly. He was stabbed by a Morgul blade, made to turn him into a wraith as well. But as I said, hobbits are sturdy fellows. Frodo's made of stronger stuff than he looks. As soon as he woke he kept firing off questions. He shall have all of them answered in due time though, at the Council. Frodo spoke of Bilbo, and wishing to see him again. I am looking forward to seeing his surprise when he discovers Bilbo's in Rivendell.

Elrond does his work well, and after only four nights Frodo is well on his way to recovery. He seemed as if he was glad his journey is over. This worries me. Dark times are upon us, and I fear he may have to play yet a greater part in this tale before it is over. The Council of Elrond shall be soon. There it will be decided what will be done with the ring. I already fear the answer. Nowhere has the power to hide the One Ring. The only path I can foresee is to destroy it. That is where I worry for Frodo. I worry he will take on this task. Let's hope it's not too heavy a burden to bear.


	2. Aragorn's Entry

On the way towards Redhorn Gate, camping in Hollin

I don't want to be king. Elrond knows this, he knows the reason for my sadness when we departed. I can not do it. My whole life I have been left to my own devices. I am a Ranger; I wander the land and protect the boundaries. But now the sword has been remade. From the ashes a fire shall be woken. The crownless again shall be king.

Being the leader of the Dunedain is different from a king. There they're all the same, Rangers. This is Gondor, though. I know nothing of it. Already I feel the pressure of leading the Company. Gandalf doubts taking the pass at Redhorn. He wants to take the darker way. I shudder to think of it. No, no, I can't think of that.

I need to protect this Company. I already feel a liking towards the hobbits. There's more to them than meets the eye. They kept up well throughout our flight. I did not expect Frodo to last that long against the power of the Nine. I must admit I had my doubts when I first met them. They seemed to have more air than brains in their heads. With Frodo's accidental slip up with the ring and Merry wandering off, it didn't appear to be the best travelling group. They are too lax in their discernment. Many years have taught me judgement.

It was welcome to return to Rivendell. I had been raised in Imladris, and had not visited for a fair bit of time. Instead of going to the welcoming feast when Frodo awoke, I went to speak with Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir. They would often travel with us Rangers, eager to punish the orcs for their mother's torture at their hands.

Arwen was at the feast. I talked to her in the Hall of Fire after. Seeing her arises mixed emotions in me. It's as if I can't be separated from her, but at the same time it only hurts to see her, knowing I can't have her. It causes a pain unlike any wound. This pain strikes my heart, leaves me breathless as I look upon her beauty. That is what Elrond knew of when we set out. I was leaving Arwen behind. Going on this journey almost solidified my crown, and that is not a light thought for me. It also means letting go of her. I would only bring her and her family pain. Arwen , having human blood, is given the gift, or curse, of choosing between the immortal elven life or the pain-riddled mortal life. Choosing me would make her mortal. I could not do that to her and her family. Not after everything Elrond has done for me.

The throne is something I have never wanted. It would mean giving up my life, and I do not find myself suited to that position. I would not be received kindly, either. At least not by the Steward. Boromir already expressed his doubts upon seeing me. He would say how having a wielder of the Sword of Elendil would help, if it could actually happen. He said also of whether I would be able to live up to expectations, and how I looked nothing of Isildur. Although his doubts were assuaged, and he is a valiant man, the ways of Gondor are too different for me to imagine.

I am scared of leading this group astray. Gandalf will help me, of course. I shall travel long miles with the company, but eventually, our paths will part. I head to Gondor with Boromir, I can only hope Frodo finds the strength to do what needs doing.


End file.
